


Black and White

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: AU, Bondage, M/M, PWP, unedited because I'm short on time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Tegoshi takes a suggestion a bit too seriously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**Title:** Black and White  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Koyama/Tegoshi/Shige  
**Warnings:** PWP, Bondage, AU, unedited because I'm short on time  
**Summary:** Tegoshi takes a suggestion a bit too seriously.  
**Notes:** AU in which Tegoshi is a porn star and Koyama is a cameraman.

**ETA: Warning I forgot to put in the header:** There are consent issues in this. I wouldn't call it dubcon, but it's close.

 

Koyama twines the rope around his fingers and bites his lip, looking from the book to Tegoshi and back.

“Don’t look so nervous,” Shige says, not looking up from the book. “You’re making _me_ nervous.”

Tegoshi fidgets where he’s kneeling, and Koyama thinks it’s really Tegoshi’s discomfort with the whole thing that’s getting to them all. For all he’s fantasized about tying Tegoshi up a million times, it’s not at all fun when Tegoshi looks like he’d rather bungee jump out of a helicopter.

“Are you sure about this?” Koyama asks. “You know you’re not going to lose your job if you don’t do this, right?”

The producer who’d wished aloud repeatedly that Tegoshi would do bondage wasn’t actually expecting him to.

“Of course I’m not going to lose my job,” Tegoshi says. “Everybody loves me. And yes, I’m sure.”

But when Koyama approaches with the rope and starts to guide his arms, Tegoshi scrunches his eyes shut and holds still like he’s about to get a shot. He puts the rope down.

“I can’t.”

Tegoshi’s eyes snap open. “I can handle it!”

“Then relax,” Shige says. He slides a hand onto Tegoshi’s bare shoulder. “If you don’t enjoy it, nobody else will either. You should know that by now.”

Tegoshi nods, and this time it’s Shige who pulls his arms back and up, keeping them in place with a loose grip while Koyama starts to slide the rope over Tegoshi’s skin. It takes a while, with lots of pauses while Shige corrects Koyama and Koyama looks at the book, and eventually Tegoshi lets out a tense laugh. “You two suck at being domineering.”

“I’ll give you something to suck on,” Shige says, but Koyama can see him running a soothing hand along Tegoshi’s upper arm.

When he finishes the last knot of the arms, he sits back to examine his work. Shige is kneeling next to Tegoshi, running a finger along the loops over his arm, then his chest. Tegoshi squirms a little, like he’s testing the rope, but he doesn’t look quite as scared as he had earlier. Still, Koyama’s not about to try doing anything to his legs unless he asks for it.

Which doesn’t seem likely, as he’s currently asking Shige to kiss him in a soft voice Koyama hasn’t heard before. Koyama watches as they kiss, admiring Tegoshi’s posture with his arms tied and the way his blond hair contrasts with Shige’s black.

He feels voyeuristic watching this without his usual camera between himself and Tegoshi. Shige’s kissing doesn’t help—he isn’t blocking Koyama’s view, but the kiss is soft, not meant for display.

But then Shige runs a hand up the inside of Tegoshi’s thigh and Tegoshi pulls back to moan encouragingly and looks straight at Koyama, and he knows they haven’t forgotten him. Noting Tegoshi’s glance, Shige moves to settle behind him, nudging his thighs apart to show him off in the process.

Before Koyama can comment that he shouldn’t tease long (he doesn’t want to give Tegoshi reason to be unhappy), Shige’s licking his hand and running it up Tegoshi’s cock, lightly until Tegoshi’s hips snap up against it. Tegoshi’s head tips forward and Koyama can’t help but want to kiss him.

So he kneels and tips Tegoshi’s head up with a gentle hand under his chin. He tries to keep the kiss soft too, but he’s not at all surprised when Tegoshi doesn’t let him. He pulls back, ready to comment on how Tegoshi isn’t very good at this submission business, but he’s treated to an out-of-breath, damp-lipped Tegoshi staring at him at close range.

“Kei-chan,” Tegoshi licks his lips. “Let me suck you off.”

Really bad at submission, Koyama thinks, but he’s all too happy to stand up and open his fly. He presses the head of his cock against Tegoshi’s lips and Tegoshi’s tongue comes out to greet it. It’s a little awkward, and Tegoshi has trouble balancing right so Koyama winds a hand in his hair to steady him. Distracted by the sight of the rope over Tegoshi’s arms, Koyama doesn’t realize he’s started thrusting into Tegoshi’s mouth—and that Tegoshi can’t do much about it—until he catches Shige watching.

“Fuck, sorry.”

He pulls back, half expecting Tegoshi to point out that he’s taken a lot worse than that, but Tegoshi just gives him a dazed look and says, “Don’t stop.”

Thinking, he traces his thumb along Tegoshi’s lip. Tegoshi bites it, sucks invitingly, so he replaces it with his cock again and thrusts more carefully this time.

He’s too distracted to pay any mind when Shige gets up, but he does notice when Shige comes back with lube in hand. There’s the pop of a cap and he can see Shige squeezing some into his hand and warming it up, and then settling behind Tegoshi.

And then Tegoshi chokes in the middle of a moan, so Koyama lets him sit back. He keeps Tegoshi’s face turned up by the chin with one hand and jerks himself off with the other, holding his cock so that it rubs against Tegoshi’s lips. Tegoshi stares up at him with hooded eyes, mouthing at the underside of his cock between moans until Koyama comes, and he doesn’t break eye contact until after he’s swallowed.

Sated, Koyama helps Shige bend Tegoshi over the coffee table. He runs a hand through Tegoshi’s hair and over his lips while Shige thrusts into him, idly wishing for his camera.

Tegoshi comes quietly, and as he and Shige untie the rope, Koyama tries to remember if he’s ever done that before. Unsure of whether it’s good or bad, he asks Tegoshi how it was.

“Good,” Tegoshi says, stretching his arms. “But I don’t think I could do it on camera.”

Koyama asks why, but Tegoshi just declares that he’s sleepy and drags them both to bed.  



End file.
